Insídia
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Mais um caso e os irmãos Winchester se deparam novamente com o Demônio que destruiu suas vidas. Mas para Sam há algo mais: a chance de encontrar alguém como ele e o amor verdadeiro.


**Título: **Insídia**  
Autora: **Eri-Chan  
**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Casal: **Dean x Sam  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Gênero**: Ação, Romance, Comédia, Wincest, Slash  
**Disclamer: **Dean e Sam não me pertencem, mas sim aos seus criadores e à CW e Warner Bros que detém seus direitos autorais.  
**Sinopse: **Mais um caso e os irmãos Winchester se deparam novamente com o Demônio que destruiu suas vidas. Mas para Sam há algo mais: a chance de encontrar alguém como ele e o amor verdadeiro.  
**Observação: **Fic presente para uma amiga que tem me apoiado em todos os momentos, sendo a pessoa que alegra minha vida escolar. Jéssica essa fic é toda sua. Obrigada por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa.

**Insídia**_**  
Eri-Chan**_

**Parte I**

Sam se aproximava da mesa onde seu irmão estava sentado, carregando dois copos com café expresso. De longe via o loiro entretido ao ler jornais das cidades vizinhas, com certeza procurando um trabalho para eles. Os dois haviam passado a noite em mais um motel de estrada e agora estavam naquela lanchonete tomando um bom café para animá-los a seguir viagem.

Sam conteve um suspiro ao pensar que logo teriam que se enfurnar no carro e partir para a estrada. Era tão cansativo e entediante ficar sentado horas olhando para a mesma paisagem e ouvindo o rock que seu irmão tanto amava. Por um segundo o moreno sentiu falta da rotina da universidade, quando o que o cansava era ficar horas lendo os livros de direito ao estudar para uma prova ou horas preso em alguma festa de um dos colegas de turma. Mas não reclamava da rotina atual, afinal, salvaram muitas vidas ao percorrer as estradas do país em todo esse tempo.

Meneando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, Sam ensaiou um pequeno sorriso, enquanto tomava um gole de seu café e chegando à mesa sentou-se à frente de seu irmão que já lhe estendia um dos jornais.

– Melissa Johnson. – Dean dobrava os outros, conforme via um dos cafés sendo empurrado para o seu lado.

– Quem é ela? – O mais novo pegou o jornal o olhou o título da reportagem na página que o outro indicava:

_Incêndio misterioso no Texas._

– Garçonete em um dos barzinhos perto da universidade do Texas. Mãe solteira. Sempre fazendo horas extras para sustentar o bebê... Checa aí. – Dean observou o lado de fora da cafeteria pela janela enquanto falava. Sua cabeça estava doendo pela noite mal dormida e isso o deixava um pouco mal-humorado.

O moreno deu uma última olhada para seu irmão antes de se concentrar na leitura do artigo pequeno. Conforme lia sua mente trabalhava em várias hipóteses para um simples incêndio ser um caso para eles até que algo chamou sua atenção.

– Esse incêndio começou no berçário da casa. Isso não é...

– Por um acaso você deu uma olhada para a reportagem do lado? – Dean olhou para o mais novo, apontando para a reportagem:

_Tempestade elétrica deixa universidade e moradores sem energia no Texas_

– Isso não pode ser só coincidência. – Sam voltou a olhar para o irmão após ler um pequeno trecho do texto.

– Sim. Creio que você já sabe onde quero chegar. – Dean encarou o irmão. – Tempestade elétrica, incêndio sem pistas, tudo indica que o nosso amiguinho andou atacando de novo.

O mais velho se levantou, franzindo um pouco o cenho, pegou o seu café e os jornais e começou a caminhar para fora sem esperar para ver se era acompanhado.

– Dean, está tudo bem com você? – Sam estranhou a forma como seu irmão estava se comportando. Levantou-se em seguida, andando apressado para acompanhá-lo.

– Não é nada. – Dean se apoiou no carro, colocando os jornais e o café sobre o capô e com as duas mãos pressionou as têmporas. – Apenas estou com uma dor de cabeça de matar.

Sammy ficou olhando em silêncio para o irmão se massageando, por um bom tempo, até que, sem nada dizer, caminhou apressado até a farmácia do outro lado da rua. Sem demorar voltou trazendo comprimidos.

– Aqui. Tome um desses e relaxe. Deixa que eu dirijo agora. – O mais novo estendeu a pequena cartela de remédios para o irmão que o olhou sem esboçar reação alguma. – Anda, pega logo isso.

Dean o encarava de forma emburrada, pois detestava remédios. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar que seu irmão estava preocupado e só queria seu bem. Lentamente pegou a cartela que Sammy lhe estendia e, admirando o sorriso que o outro abriu, ficou olhando-o entrar no carro do lado do motorista.

Sam ligou o carro enquanto ainda sorria. Sabia o quanto o irmão detestava aquilo, mas sabia que era o melhor. Precisava que Dean estivesse bem para aquele caso, afinal, fariam de tudo para ter a vingança que tanto queriam.

– Vamos Dean, tomar remédio não é tão ruim assim. E você precisa estar bem pra pegarmos esse demônio. – Ligando o carro, o mais novo viu Dean se acomodar ao seu lado.

– Aquele maldito Demônio de Olho Amarelo não me escapa agora. – O loiro falou baixinho, depositando os jornais em cima do painel. Tomando um gole de café olhou para Sam. – Ele vai me pagar caro pela morte do papai.

Sam ficou em silêncio, porque sabia muito bem o que estava se passando na cabeça de Dean e resolveu respeitar, limitando-se a ligar o carro e acelerar rumo ao Texas.

_**ooOoo**_

Horas depois o Chevy negro estacionava em frente a um hotel. Sam desligou o carro e olhou para Dean que cochilava, o remédio demorara a fazer efeito e agora o mais novo tinha dó de acordar seu irmão... Mas não tinha outro jeito. Lentamente colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do loiro e de forma suave o chacoalhou.

– Dean, chegamos!

O loiro resmungou algumas palavras ininteligíveis e empurrando a mão de Sam para longe virou o rosto para o outro lado, continuando a dormir.

– Vamos dorminhoco, está na hora de levantar. – Sam voltou a chacoalhar, chamando mais alto.

Dean ouvia seu irmão o chamando de longe, mas não tinha forças para responder, a única coisa que queria era continuar dormindo. Apesar da posição não estar muito confortável não queria sair dali. Depois de tanta insistência o loiro acabou por abrir minimamente os belos olhos verdes, voltando a fechá-los logo em seguida quando a claridade feriu sua visão. Colocando a mão em frente ao rosto tornou a abrir os olhos lentamente, até se acostumar com a iluminação daquele final de tarde.

– Como você está se sentindo? – O moreno quebrou o silêncio, chamando a atenção de Dean pelo tom de preocupação.

– Minha cabeça parece que foi usada como bola de futebol, mas estou bem melhor do que de manhã. – Voltando a massagear as têmporas o loiro deu uma olhada na fachada do hotel.

– Depois de um banho e algumas horas de repouso você ficará melhor. – Sam afirmou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e abriu a porta do carro. – Então, vamos nos registrar?

Sem dizer nada, Dean abriu a porta do passageiro e acompanhou seu irmão até a recepção do hotel. Não demorou muito e os dois caminhavam até o chalé quarenta e dois, em pleno silêncio. O loiro dava graças a Deus por isso, pois sua cabeça latejava à menor ameaça de barulho.

O lugar era pequeno, havia duas camas de solteiro no meio do cômodo, com suas respectivas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma mesa e duas cadeiras próximas à janela e duas poltronas. Isso sem contar o banheiro simples.

Assim que entraram, Sam foi arrumar os poucos pertences que haviam trazido para o quarto, enquanto Dean foi direto ao banheiro tomar uma ducha. Aproveitando o tempo em que o irmão estaria ocupado, Sam saiu rapidamente, se informando na recepção onde poderia comprar alguma coisa para comer. Ao voltar, arrumou o jantar sobre a mesa e ficou sentado em uma das poltronas com o notebook no colo, fazendo as pesquisas sobre o caso a que vieram investigar.

Ao sair do banho, com apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura e outra secando os fios loiros, Dean se deparou com a comida e os refrigerantes sobre a mesa. Não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso ao ver a eficiência do irmão. Caçando Sam com os olhos, viu-o sentado de costas para o banheiro, tão concentrado em suas pesquisas que nem reparara em sua presença ali.

Caminhando lentamente o loiro se aproximou sorrateiramente e ao estar bem próximo do irmão gritou bem alto:

– Hey, cara, trabalhando muito aí?

No susto, Sam quase derrubou o notebook no chão, seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração rapidamente se alterou. Olhando para o lado pôde ver Dean gargalhando, seu olhar divertido recaía sobre o mais novo que ficara emburrado com a brincadeira.

– Pelo visto você já melhorou da dor de cabeça. – A voz estava carregada de sarcasmo.

– É, você tinha razão. Depois de um bom banho me sinto melhor, apesar de ainda sentir algumas pontadas. – Dean não escondia seu divertimento, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente e sentando-se na outra poltrona ficou observando seu irmão.

– Tenho certeza que essa brincadeira boba causou algumas delas. – Sam falou sério, enquanto voltava a digitar no notebook.

– Qual é, Sammy? Foi divertido ver você pular na poltrona todo assustado. – O loiro jogou a toalha que usara pra secar os cabelos em direção de uma das camas, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Quando o loiro levantara o corpo para ajeitar a toalha que caíra no chão, a que estava em sua cintura caiu, revelando o belo corpo definido e ainda molhado.

– Divertido pra você... – Sam respondeu seco olhando para o irmão, que arrumava a toalha e sentava de forma despojada à sua frente.

– Então, o que você já achou? – O loiro mudou o tom de voz, ficando mais sério.

– Melissa Johnson tinha vinte anos e trabalhava há quatro como garçonete no Bumma's. De seu último namoro acabou engravidando, dando à luz a uma menina, Susan, no dia seis de janeiro desse ano... – Sammy falava enquanto olhava os arquivos no notebook.

– Nossa, precisa ser tão detalhista, nerd? – Dean interrompeu o irmão, rindo novamente. – Precisava dizer até a data de nascimento da criança?

– Não é isso, Dean. O que estou tentando mostrar é que na noite em que houve o incêndio, a menina completava exatos seis meses de vida. – O moreno olhou aborrecido para o mais velho, vendo que esse finalmente entendia os pormenores da situação.

– Mais um indício que o Demônio de Olho Amarelo realmente esteja envolvido. – Dean se arrumou na poltrona, no olhar um brilho de determinação que Sam conhecia. – Dessa vez ele não nos escapa.

Sam observou seu irmão cerrar os punhos e conteve um suspiro. Sabia da sede de vingança dele e como isso o deixava mais vulnerável pela impulsividade com que fazia as coisas. A morte do pai deles afetara muito mais o loiro e tudo o que Sam não queria era que por causa disso acabasse o perdendo, que era tudo o que lhe restava na vida.

– Vamos lá, Sam. O que mais você achou? – A voz de Dean cortou o silêncio e arrancou o moreno de seus pensamentos.

Meneando a cabeça, Sammy se concentrou e voltou a falar:

– Bem, como já desconfiávamos a tempestade elétrica realmente aconteceu nos arredores da casa dela na noite do incêndio, tanto que uma das teorias da polícia é que uma descarga elétrica tenha provocado o incêndio.

– Ah, agora seja!– Dean interrompeu o irmão, socando o braço da poltrona.

– O bebê foi salvo por um vizinho, que ouviu os gritos e o choro da menina e está sob custódia do Conselho Tutelar da cidade. Como Melissa não tinha nenhum parente e o pai da menina não foi encontrado, a criança será levada a um orfanato onde ficará esperando por uma adoção. – Sam continuou em voz baixa, ignorando a interrupção do loiro. – Isso se encaixa nos padrões do Demônio, então essa garotinha deve ter algum poder psíquico. Mas o que eu não entendo, é por que recrutar uma criança que não vai poder fazer nada?

– Talvez ela não seja um soldado.

– O que você está insinuando? – Sam perguntou não entendendo a linha de raciocínio do irmão.

– Ela pode ser uma isca. – Dean olhou bem fundo nos olhos do moreno. – Talvez o Demônio só queira te atrair para uma armadilha usando a garota.

– Não sei, Dean. Eu não tive nenhuma visão quanto a esse caso. Não sei o que esperar... – O mais novo meneou a cabeça, suspirando cansado.

– O mais importante agora é conseguirmos mais informações a respeito desse incêndio. Só assim para sabermos com o que estamos lidando de fato. – O loiro se recostou melhor na poltrona.

– Então, logo pela manhã iremos a casa onde Melissa morava para ver se conseguimos encontrar algo. – Sammy fechou os olhos, franzindo um pouco o cenho. – Agora, o melhor é descansarmos.

Dean permaneceu em silêncio. Aquele caso com certeza tinha relação com o Demônio que matara seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo os dois não estavam conseguindo muitas informações e isso não facilitava em nada. Levantando-se, o loiro caminhou lentamente até o outro lado do cômodo, parando ao fitar os refrigerantes sobre a mesa.

– Por que não trouxe uma cerveja? – Dean falou enquanto sentava-se à mesa e pegava um dos pratos.

– Por causa do remédio que você irá tomar antes de dormir. – Sammy respondeu simplista.

– Merda... – O loiro murmurou de cara fechada enquanto abria a latinha de refrigerante.

– Não adianta fazer essa cara, Dean. Você vai tomar o remédio, pois amanhã tem que estar bem.

– Se não tem outro jeito. – Contendo um suspiro exasperado o loiro começou a comer.

Sam fechou o notebook e, organizando as coisas sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona, levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa, sentando-se em frente ao irmão.

– Não vai comer? – Dean apontou o outro prato, encarando o irmão a espera de uma resposta.

– Sim. E você, não vai se vestir? – Sam respondeu, preparando-se para começar a comer.

– Te incomoda eu estar assim? – Dean sorriu malicioso antes de tomar um gole do refrigerante.

– Pra mim é indiferente... – O moreno deu de ombros.

– Bitch!

– Jerk! – Rindo, Sam se concentrou em terminar logo seu jantar para poder dormir, afinal o dia seguinte prometia muito trabalho.

_**ooOoo**_

Sam e Dean acordaram cedo no dia seguinte e depois da noite em repouso o loiro já não se queixava de dor alguma. Após caminharem até a lanchonete mais próxima do hotel onde estavam hospedados para tomar café da manhã, pegaram o carro negro e foram direto para a ala sul da cidade, onde ficava a casa incendiada que investigariam.

Ao chegarem ao local viram as famosas faixas amarelas interditando o lugar, mas nenhum carro ou ser humano à vista. Pegando uma das identificações falsas e conferindo a munição de sua arma, Dean, olhou para seu irmão vendo que o imitava e sem dizer nada saiu do carro, sentindo a brisa matutina bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

Sam deu uma boa olhada no que restou da fachada da casa, ajeitando a sua arma no cós da calça jeans o moreno observou a rua e depois da certeza de não haver ninguém passando por ali naquela hora seguiu rumo aos destroços.

Dean caminhou lentamente por toda a extensão do que antes fora um belo sobrado branco passando seu EMF, enquanto Sam vasculhava as margens do local em busca de algo que indicasse a presença demoníaca. Não demorou muito e o loiro fez um sinal que o EMF não captara nada. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam rapidamente, meio perdidos em teorias sobre o que poderia ter acontecido ali e continuaram andando pelos destroços, seguindo em direções contrárias.

Sempre concentrado, Sam caminhou para os fundos da propriedade e constatou que o quarto onde o incêndio teve seu inicio deveria ficar ali, onde a concentração de cinzas era maior e o cheiro de fumaça ainda persistia. Com cuidado se aproximou ainda mais dos destroços, começando a andar sobre eles. Vários minutos se passaram e o moreno já ia desistir de procurar quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma pequena folha de papel de seda branca quase intacta, apesar do fogo, estava presa entre alguns pedaços de uma das paredes caídas. Sem hesitar, Sam se aproximou e, com extrema delicadeza, pegou o frágil papel.

Olhando-o com atenção o caçula nada encontrou... Nenhum risco, palavra ou desenho estava sobre a superfície, o que o desapontou muito internamente.

Nesse momento, Dean apareceu no campo de visão do moreno e o chamou, pois já era hora de irem embora. Caminhando rapidamente, Sam se aproximou do carro onde seu irmão o esperava apoiado no capô.

– Encontrou alguma coisa? – Dean perguntou assim que se aproximou.

– Nada. E você? – Sam perguntou esperançoso.

– Nada. – Dean meneou a cabeça uma vez em negação.

Os dois olharam novamente para a casa que jazia em cinzas. O silêncio preencheu o momento enquanto os pensamentos dos dois se voltavam para o caso, buscando um motivo, uma solução para tudo aquilo.

Dean, suspirando de forma pesada, desceu um pouco o olhar e reparou que seu irmão segurava uma fina folha de papel de seda branca e isso o intrigou bastante.

– Ei Sammy, o que é isso na sua mão? – O loiro apontou na direção do papel.

– Ah, isso... – Sam olhou para sua própria mão. – Acabei de achar nos destroços da casa... Mas não tem nada nele.

Meio confuso o moreno estendeu o braço, entregando a folha para o mais velho.

– Tem certeza disso? – A voz de Dean era presunçosa, o que atraiu a curiosidade do mais novo.

Sem dizer nada, Dean moveu-se, deixando que o Impala formasse um fundo negro sob o papel. Olhando atentamente, com a ajuda da claridade do dia ensolarado, foi possível enxergar várias palavras escritas numa delicada caligrafia. O moreno olhou aquilo chocado, afinal analisara detidamente aquela folha alguns instantes antes e não havia nada. Foi então, num lampejo de entendimento, que descobriu que aquelas palavras haviam sido escritas em uma tinta da mesma tonalidade do papel de seda, já com o propósito de ficar invisível a quem o visse sem o fundo escuro.

– Acho que isso aqui é muito mais do que uma simples folha em branco, não? – A voz irônica do loiro incomodou o mais novo, que lançando um olhar consternado se aproximou ainda mais para ler o que estava escrito.

"_Senhorita Johnson,_

_Um grande mal está para visitá-la essa noite. Fuja para um lugar seguro. Susan não merece o que esse destino negro lhe reserva._

_J.B."_

– Como não notei isso antes? – Sam sussurrou amargurado, quase batendo na própria testa, enquanto lia mais uma vez o conteúdo do pequeno bilhete.

– Você não é o único que tem cérebro... – Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando de ombros. – Ou sorte.

– Ok, Dean. – O moreno encarou seu irmão e suspirando acrescentou – Bom trabalho.

O loiro riu ao perceber o tom contrariado por trás das palavras calmas.

– Agora já temos uma pista mais concreta. – Dean se afastou e abriu a porta do carro, observando o mais novo dar a volta no veículo ainda olhando para a folha branca em sua mão. – Mas mesmo assim permanecemos no escuro.

– Nem tanto. – Sam sentou-se no banco do passageiro e esperou Dean entrar no carro e dar a partida.

– Cara, tudo o que temos são esse bilhete de alguém que previu essa tragédia e um monte de perguntas não respondidas... Nada mais. – Dean comentou agitado, sem olhar para ele. – E, aliás, como alguém pôde prever isso? Nem mesmo você conseguiu!

– Não sei Dean, mas acho que sei onde podemos começar a procurar pelo autor desse bilhete.

– Sabe? – Dean encarou Sam de forma totalmente surpresa, tentando decifrar o sorriso que o outro abria, acelerando seu Impala.

_**ooOoo**_

De volta ao quarto do hotel, Sam vasculhava a internet a procura de alguém na cidade que correspondesse às iniciais J.B. que assinava o bilhete. Ao seu lado, Dean andava de um lado para o outro tentando entender porque tanto mistério da parte do moreno para contar como sabia onde começar a procurar.

– Ah, qual é Sam? Conta logo como você vai achar quem escreveu o bilhete. – Impaciente, o loiro puxou uma cadeira e, sentando ao contrário, apoiou os braços cruzados no encosto e encarou o rosto calmo de seu irmão.

– Espera só mais um pouco que estou quase lá. – Sam ignorou deliberadamente a agitação do mais velho, sorrindo interiormente, enquanto continuava a digitar.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram. Dean brincava com uma de suas facas de ferro puro quando a voz do mais novo quebrou o silêncio do lugar.

– Pronto, aqui está. – Virando o notebook na direção do loiro, Sam apontou para uma pequena lista de nomes. – A pessoa que mandou esse bilhete é alguém ligado a Universidade local.

– Vai me contar ou não como você sabe disso? – Dean guardou a faca e encarou de forma emburrada seu irmão mais novo.

– Na época em que estudava aprendi coisas interessantes sobre alguns cursos da Universidade. Uma delas é que pessoas relacionadas com artes, não importa qual, vivem fazendo coisas cotidianas de formas diferentes para propagar a beleza pelo mundo. – Sam começou calmamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto, ignorando mais uma vez a inquietação e expressão de tédio do loiro.

– E o que isso tem a ver com o caso? – Dean interrompeu com a voz ligeiramente mais alta.

– Está na cara. Essa carta é estilizada, Dean. Tenho quase certeza que um papel de cor escura fazia par com o papel de seda e que por isso o bilhete não ficou tão danificado apesar da alta temperatura.

– Então você acha que um artista louco previu isso e tentou avisar com apenas um mísero bilhetinho? – Dean encarou o mais novo com os olhos penetrantes.

– Chequei as ligações telefônicas para a casa da Melissa naquela semana, e o único número 'estranho' da lista era de um telefone púbico. E adivinha onde é a localização dele?

– Na universidade. – Dean desviou o olhar.

– Exato. – Sam sorriu ainda mais. – Então temos um começo.

– Você disse que é provável que seja alguém relacionado à Universidade. Tem algum nome? – O loiro tentou ignorar o tom presunçoso e o sorriso orgulhoso do irmão.

– Não exatamente. Mas, há um artista plástico dentro da Universidade que divulga suas obras com essas iniciais como assinatura.

– Ok. Acho que achamos nosso homem. Vamos até a Universidade investigar.

_**ooOoo**_

Estacionando o carro negro em frente ao prédio principal do campus, onde ficava a administração, Dean olhou abismado para a magnitude do lugar, apesar da cidade ser pequena. O campus era dividido em três prédios grandes que, com toda certeza, tomavam conta de mais da metade da cidade.

Sam, já habituado com o ambiente, desceu do carro e, abordando de forma rápida um rapaz que passava, voltou a se aproximar do Impala, sentando no banco do passageiro ao lado de Dean.

– O prédio de Artes é o último do campus. – Sam estranhou a falta de reação do loiro. – Vamos Dean, é só um prédio normal. Concordo que tenha uma bela arquitetura, mas não é tanto para que fique assim.

O moreno sorria até perceber que o assombro de Dean não era com os prédios. Seguindo o olhar fixo do outro, viu o loiro flertando descaradamente com uma morena e aquilo o incomodou tanto que sem nem pensar duas vezes ligou o rádio no volume máximo.

Arrancado de sua distração pelo susto provocado pelo alto volume do rock antigo que preenchia o carro, Dean desligou o rádio e encarou Sam com raiva ao perceber que a garota fora embora.

– Qual é Sammy? Por que fez isso?

– Será que dá pra ser um pouco mais profissional, Dean? – A reprovação no tom do moreno era nítida.

– Não é a toa que você quase não pega ninguém... – O loiro rebateu baixinho, emburrado.

– A questão não é essa. – Sam falou na defensiva.

– E qual é então? – Dean piscou, fazendo uma expressão debochadamente inocente.

– O caso! O prédio de Artes é o último do campus.

– E por que não disse isso logo? – O loiro perguntou agitado enquanto ligava o carro. – Depois fala que sou eu que não sou profissional.

– Eu falei... Mas você estava prestando atenção na morena e não escutou. – A ironia escorria pelas palavras e pela expressão de Sam.

– E que morena, diga-se de passagem... – Os olhos verdes de Dean brilharam com malícia e um riso bobo surgiu em seus lábios ao ver o mais novo revirar os olhos de impaciência.

Não demorou nada e os dois irmãos entravam no terceiro prédio. Aquele era o maior do campus, havia até mesmo um auditório para as apresentações das turmas de dança e música. Sem nenhuma dificuldade, os dois caçadores encontraram a área onde ficavam os ateliês. Novamente, apelando para um estudante com a desculpa de que eram novatos recém-chegados, transferidos de outra cidade, localizaram o andar dos estúdios de pintura.

Caminhando com passos lentos pelo corredor extenso, os dois irmãos olharam de sala em sala, até que em uma delas encontraram um quadro assinado com aquelas iniciais. Entraram com cuidado e viram vários quadros com a mesma assinatura, em cada um deles uma cena sombria e macabra se desenrolava.

Concentrado nos quadros Sam começou a caminhar de costas e sem querer esbarrou em alguém. Ao virar-se achando que era Dean, o mais novo se deparou com uma garota. O moreno tentou pedir desculpas, mas seus olhos se fixaram na bela pele clara, os olhos amendoados, no cabelo castanho e liso e sua mente simplesmente se desligou, ficando apenas a imagem da jovem a sua frente.

Sorrindo sem jeito, Sam passou a mão pelo cabelo e disse baixinho:

– Perdão. Eu...

– Tudo bem. – A garota o interrompeu rapidamente. – Esse é um estúdio aberto a visitação.

– Ahn... Eu sou Sam. – O moreno disse, ainda sorrindo bobamente.

– Prazer. Me chamo Jéssica.

Ao ouvir o nome da jovem os olhos de Sam brilharam com ainda mais admiração.

Do outro lado da sala, Dean, que observava a cena calado, sentiu-se estranhamente irritado. Sem saber o motivo, voltou seu olhar para um dos quadros, enquanto se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos.

"_Não sei por que, mas... Não fui com a cara dessa garota."_

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Essa fic é uma presente para uma das melhores amigas que eu já tive. Jéssica aproveite esse texto e venha para o lado gay da força... *apanha***_

_**Agradeço a minha Mommis, Amiga e Beta, Lady Anúbis. Tamy, obrigada por todo seu esforço em me ajudar com essa fic. Perdão pelo trabalho. E muito obrigada pelo carinho que tem comigo, é recíproco.**_

_**Agradeço ao Peu Wincest, sem o qual, eu não estaria mergulhada nesse universo Supernatural. Te amo mOUna!!**_

_**Agradeço imensamente à Aria e à Scheilla Mendes, minha Koi e maninha, que foram minhas cobais nesse texto. Sem vocês eu não saberia que tinha fantasiado demais e no que melhorar.**_

_**Agradeço aos que lerem e deixarem comentários. E aqueles que só lerem e não deixarem nada...**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Eri-Chan**_

_  
5 de Novembro de 2009 - 22h:22Min_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
